Divergent Movie Countdown
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Quick and funny scripts for each day leading to the movie. May contain spoilers, so don't read unless you've finished the series.
1. 9

Tris: Nine days remaining! Yay!

Tobias: Tris! You're alive!

Tris: What, you thought I was dead?

Tobias: Um... Yes. Aren't you? I mean, David shot you.

Tris: What are you talking about? I'm alive. Otherwise how would I be here talking to you?

Tobias: Wait, your hair's long again?

Tris: Huh?

Tobias: What's going on, Tris? I'm certain you died. I saw your body myself!

Tris: Oh! I know what you're talking about! That didn't happen until Allegiant. We're going back to the beginning of Divergent.

Tobias: You mean we're starting over? That's awesome! Now I have you back!

Tris: Um... Tobias? We have a problem.

Tobias: What?

Tris: If we're going back to the beginning, we're not supposed to know each other. And you need to go back to your 18-year-old self. And everyone has to call you Four.

Four: Okay.

Beatrice: And everyone calls me Beatrice. Now you need to forget about me and go to Dauntless Headquarters.

Four: Oh. We have the factions back.

Beatrice: I'd better go to the Abnegation sector. Bye!


	2. 8

Beatrice: 8 days remaining! Yay!

Christina: Tris! Tris!

Beatrice: Christina?

Christina: Tris! I was just wandering around the Dauntless compound and Four said you came back to life and we were starting over from the beginning of Divergent! So here you are! This is awesome!

Beatrice: Don't call me that. If we're starting over, I'm still Beatrice. We're not supposed to know each other.

Christina: But Tris, it's-

Beatrice: Don't call me that!

Christina: Just listen! I was on my way here and I saw Will.

Beatrice: Will's alive? I've got to see him!

Christina: Hey, wait up!

Beatrice: Will! Oh, it's so great to see you standing again! I'm so sorry I shot you. You were under the simulation.

Will: Don't get too attached to me, Tris. You're just going to have to shoot me again.

Beatrice: True. But I don't care!

Will: I saw Al earlier.

Beatrice: Al? Where is he?

Al: Right here.

Beatrice: I forgive you Al. I forgive you!

Al: I'm so glad to hear that. Sorry to inform you, but in 8 days I'm going to have to attack you again. And you have to refuse to forgive me again. And I have to jump into the chasm again.

Beatrice: Let's not think about that.

Al: I'd rather not think about it.

Christina: Have you forgotten about me?

Al, Will, Beatrice: No. Why would we forget about you?

Christina: I'm the only one of the four of us who doesn't die.

Beatrice: I know that's so sad!

Christina: I so happy to have you all back!


	3. 7

Beatrice: 7 days remaining! Yay!

Will: You could have just said 1 week.

Beatrice: Does it really matter? That's not how the countdown works!

Christina: Guys, we have a visitor.

Zeke: Can you let me in?

Christina: Sure thing!

Beatrice: Christina, this is my house!

Christina: Oh, well

Zeke: Good to see you four are all back together again.

Al: It feels great. Now, what brings you here? And you look a little older than the last time I saw you.

Zeke: See, Four told me there was some kind of movie happening, and we're starting over, but the problem is, I'm not transforming. I'm still 21 and not 18.

Christina: That's strange.

Zeke: Yes it is. And where is my brother? He should be alive again, considering you three are.

Beatrice: I think I know what the problem is.

Zeke: What?

Beatrice: You and Uriah aren't in the movie.

Zeke, Christina, Will, Al: WHAT?

Beatrice: I know, it's so unfair.

Zeke: If I'm not in the movie, I guess I'd better leave the city until then.

Beatrice: Why don't you go to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare?

Zeke: No! I hate them!

Beatrice: So do I.


	4. 6

Beatrice: 6 days remaining! Yay!

Al: Of course you would be excited. Why would I be?

Beatrice: Oh, come on! You should be happy you get to live again.

Al: Yeah, for 6 days.

Beatrice: Well, I'll have to die again in... um, Will, when does the Allegiant movie come out?

Will: How would I know?

Beatrice: I don't know, you were an Erudite.

Will: No, I'm Dauntless.

Beatrice: But if we're starting over, you're Erudite again.

Will: Fine, Stiff.

Beatrice: Hey!

Will: As I was saying, I wasn't even alive in Allegiant. Or Insurgent. So I have no idea what happens.

Christina: This is stupid. Why don't I fill you in?

Al: Okay!

Beatrice: Please no.

Christina: So I went back to Candor after I found out you died, Will. I don't know how much later it was when Tris came.

Beatrice: Don't call me that!

Christina: I can call you what I want. So as I was saying, Tris came with Four, hey Al, did you know they were dating and not telling any of us?

Al: What?

Beatrice: Christina! Why would you tell him that?

Christina: Yeah, they were. So there I found out that Tris shot Will.

Al: What?

Christina: Uh huh.

Beatrice: I'm out of here!


	5. 5

Beatrice: 5 days remaining! Yay!

Peter: Did you have to wake me up?

Beatrice: Peter! Why are you sleeping in street?

Peter: I don't know. What's going on?

Beatrice: Oh, yeah, you erased your memory. You'll be easy.

Peter: Huh?

Beatrice: Exactly. Go to Candor.

Peter: Okay!

Beatrice: That was easy.

Four: Hello, Beatrice.

Beatrice: Finally someone's getting my name right.

Four: Why are you at Dauntless?

Beatrice: I don't know. Just sort of wandering around. Will, Christina, and Al are at my house.

Four: Yeah, I saw Christina the other day. Glad you're all back together.

Beatrice: It won't last long.

Four: Well, I'll see you in 5 days!

Beatrice: I guess I should get back to my house... They don't know I left.


	6. 4

Beatrice: 4 days remaining! Yay!

Will: Seriously? Wow.

Christina: Time flies when you start counting down.

Beatrice: It sure does.

Al: What did you say yesterday, Tris? About Peter?

Beatrice: _How many times?_

Al: I did that on purpose. So, what were you saying?

Beatrice: I found Peter sleeping in the street. He didn't remember anything that happened, since he took the memory serum.

Al: What's that?

Christina: Um...

Will: No! No long stories! I know what it is. It's Abnegation's serum. It resets memory.

Al: What?

Beatrice: That's kind of the reason I died...

Christina: So sad! I was in the city when she died. I didn't even get to say good-bye! I came back and found out she sacrificed herself instead of her brother!

Will: But what happened?

Christina: -

Beatrice: Don't say a word, Christina! I'll explain. So, they were going to reset the city, so I had to reset them, but in order to do that, I had to get through the death serum, Erudite's serum. I made it through, but then I was shot twice, but I managed to set off the serum virus before I died. I know this was a bad and quick explanation, but it's better than-

Will: Okay, we've heard enough.

Al: Um... who's they?

Beatrice: Christina, you explain.

Christina: Yay! So, you see, this city is very tiny compared to the rest of the world. Nearby is the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. The-

Beatrice: I think I'll go visit Four in Dauntless while I wait for you to finish.


	7. 3

Beatrice: 3 days remaining! Yay!

Christina: So exciting!

Al: Easy for you to say. You're not going to die.

Will: Oh, come on! If you're going to die in 3 days you may as well enjoy it!

Christina: Your Erudite's showing.

Will: My aptitude is Dauntless. Therefore, I am not Erudite.

Beatrice: Yes you are. Until 3 days pass.

Christina: Now _your _Erudite's showing?

Al: What?

Beatrice: Not again!

Christina: So you see, Al, Tris is what we call Divergent. That means she has more than one faction as a result of the aptitude test. She is Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. Also, she ranked so well because she is always aware in simulations. The people at Bureau of Genetic Welfare told me all about it!

Beatrice: Um... Christina, every day you jump into long explanations.

Christina: Do I? Well, I guess it's because I was born in Candor.

Al: So was I, but do I jump into long explanations?

Christina: Well... no.


	8. 2

Beatrice: 2 days remaining! Yay!

Christina: Um... Tris?

Beatrice: I'm going to start ignoring you every time you call me that.

Will: Seriously, Tris. There's someone at the door.

Beatrice: Oh, it's probably my parents. They said they'd be back today for the party tomorrow.

Will: No, Tris. It's just one person. Oh, no!

Al, Beatrice, Christina: What?

Will: It's Eric!

Eric: LET ME IN!

Christina: Why?

Eric: I mean no harm. I just have a message.

Beatrice: Move Christina. What is the message, Eric?

Eric: I'll tell you when you let me inside.

Beatrice: This is my house, and I don't trust you, so I'm not letting you in. You can tell us from out there. Who is the message for?

Eric: Al

Al: What do you want?

Eric: I was asked to deliver this message. There are a lot of Candor transfers.

Al: Five, I think.

Eric: Yes. Anyway, I was told to tell you that you need to be from Amity.

Al: What? No! I'm Candor!

Eric: You need to switch.

Al: This is a joke! Say April Fools or something.

Will: Al, it's March.


	9. 1

Beatrice: It's tomorrow!

Natalie: Yes it is. What are we waiting for? Let's go to the center of the city to the party!

Caleb: Party, hm. What will we do?

Beatrice: I guess we'll find out.

Andrew: We'd better hurry if we want to get there on time.

Marcus: Party?

Andrew: Um... there's a party for everyone in the Divergent movie. You didn't know?

Marcus: No, I didn't

...

Marcus: We're here!

Four: No! Help! Get away! Someone, get him out of here!

Beatrice: Four, just ignore him.

Four: I'm scared.

Marcus: I'm not leaving!

Four: Then I am!

Beatrice: No! Please. You're a main part of the movie!

Four: Fine.

Will: Okay, now what?

Christina: We have to do _something_. Otherwise it's not a party.

Al: So... what do you suggest?

Cara: Truth or dare!

Robert: No!

Myra: Yes!

Edward: Yes!

Myra: You just said yes because I did!

Edward: No I didn't!

Myra: Yes I did!

Edward: No I didn't!

Peter: STOP!

Edward: No, Peter! Please don't hurt my eye! It's the last day I get it! Can you just wait a day?

Peter: Huh?

Edward: What happened to him?

Cara: Anyway, let's get started. Molly, truth or dare?

Molly: I don't want to go first!

Cara: Sorry, but I chose you. Truth or dare?

Molly: Neither!

Cara: Choose of you're out!

Molly: Fine, truth.

Cara: Why did you choose Dauntless?

Molly: Because it was my aptitude. And I didn't know we could get cut. Otherwise I would have chosen Candor!

Eric: That's nice to know.

Molly: I got eleventh. I'm still factionless anyway!

Cara: Your turn.

Molly: For what?

Cara: To ask or dare someone!

Molly: Tris, why did you come in first?

Beatrice: You didn't ask truth or dare. Since I know what truth is supposed to be, I'll take dare.

Molly: I dare you to tell us all why.

Beatrice: Well, that's a waste of a turn. You all know already. I'm Divergent! Anyway, Caleb, truth or dare?

Caleb: Dare

Beatrice: I dare you to go to the factionless sector and eat something.

Caleb: No! I don't want to eat factionless food!

Drew: What's wrong with factionless food? It's from Abnegation!

Caleb: I don't even want to go to factionless!

Marcus: Okay, you're out!

Caleb: Fine!

Cara: I guess since I started the game it's my turn. Um... Jeanine, truth or dare?

Jeanine: Dare!

Cara: I dare you to be nice the rest of the night.

Jeanine: I'll try!

Cara: You're not off to a good start.

Jeanine: Don't insult me!

Marcus: Out!

Jeanine: But-

Marcus: _Out!_

Jeanine: Hmph!

Cara: Tris, truth or dare?

Beatrice: It's _Beatrice!_

Cara: Fine, Beatrice.

Beatrice: Truth

Cara: What were your aptitude test results?

Beatrice: Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite.

Susan: Three factions?

Beatrice: Uh huh. Drew, truth or dare?

Drew: Dare.

Beatrice: I dare you to step into the Abnegation sector.

Drew: No!

Marcus: Out.

Four: I'm not surprised you were ranked last.

Drew: Shut up, Four!

Cara: Robert, truth or dare?

Robert: Uh... dare, I guess.

Cara: I dare you to go zip- lining.

Robert: Okay!

Shauna: Come on!

...

*Three hours later*

...

Eric: What took so long?

Shauna: We had to get the zip- lining stuff. And then we didn't know how to work the thing because Uriah and Zeke weren't there!

Edward: Can you explain better? I don't know what you mean by "thing"

Shauna: Whatever!

Robert: Lynn, truth or dare?

Lynn: Truth.

Robert: Why are you always so huffy?

Lynn: I quit. Marcus, don't you dare say out, because I called myself out.

Al: Everyone, truth or dare?

Marlene: Dare!

Beatrice: Dare!

Christina: Dare!

Will: Dare!

Susan: Okay, dare, I guess.

Natalie: All your choice

Andrew: I don't have a preference.

Eric: Dare, of course!

Four: Dare! I'm so brave I only have four fears!

Shauna: What?

Rose: Dare!

Cara: Dare!

Peter: Dare!

Myra: Dare!

Edward: Dare!

Molly: Truth!

*Silence*

Eric: What do you say?

Molly: Truth!

Al: Well, it's 12 to 1, so dare.

Molly: But I want to do truth!

Al: Sorry, your outvoted!

Molly: But that's not fair!

Shauna: What's the dare?

Al: I dare you all to play faction teams capture the flag. Wait, since I got switched to Amity, and there aren't any Amity-borns in the movie other than that kid who refused to jump off the train that we don't know what his name is, I'm on my own!

Christina: You can be on the Candor team since you were supposed to be Candor.

Al: Okay, thanks.

Natalie: Abnegation team will go last.

Robert: Hey, I didn't agree to that!

Natalie: Sorry, but we have to think of others!

Al: Team Abnegation is Marcus, Beatrice, Natalie, Andrew, Susan, and Robert.

Caleb: What about me?

Al: You got out, remember?

Caleb: Not fair.

Al: Team Dauntless is Four, Marlene, Eric, Shauna, and Lauren.

Lauren: Finally, someone noticed I'm here.

Al: You were late. Anyway, team Candor is me, Christina, Rose, Peter, and Molly. Team Erudite is Edward, Myra, Will, and Cara. Ready? Okay. Team Erudite will go first.

Cara: Where should we hide the flag?

Will: Somewhere they'll least expect.

Myra: I know! Erudite headquarters!

Cara: That's probably where they'll look first.

Myra: I told you I'm not cut for Erudite!

Edward: I know! Let's hide it in a paralytic serum syringe so that in order to get the flag they have to paralyze themselves for an entire minute and by then we'll have hit them with the paintball gun!

Will: Yes! Your a genius, Edward! How is that not your aptitude?

Edward: I don't know.

...

Team Candor.

...

Christina: Let's hide it in the interrogation room of the Merchandise Mart!

Rose: The Merciless Mart.

Christina: Yeah, whatever.

Al, Peter, Molly: You didn't let us choose!

Christina: Sorry, Al. You can choose where in the interrogation room.

Peter, Molly: What about us?

Christina: Um... You can help guard.

...

Team Dauntless

...

Lynn: Eric, that's the stupidest idea ever! The middle of the chasm? We're not sending them to their deaths over this game!

Marlene: The net?

Lauren: They can go through the building.

Shauna: Good point.

Four: Why don't we make them go through their fear landscape to get the flag?

Marlene: That' be so funny!

...

Team Abneagation

...

Beatrice: Let's hide it in our house.

Robert: Or maybe on the roof.

Susan: I don't know, the Dauntless will most likely climb up.

Natalie: No no no we're putting it in plain sight so another team can win.

Beatrice: Mom, I think you're a little too selfless...

...

Al: Ready, set, go!

...

Abnegation

...

Natalie: Beatrice, no guarding the flag, come on.

Beatrice: But Mom, now they'll find our flag!

Four: There it is! So obvious! Who hid that, you, Beatrice?

Beatrice: No, Mom wouldn't let us hide it better.

*Raises gun and shoots at Four. Four dodges.*

Natalie: Beatrice, no shooting.

Four: Ha, got your flag.

Beatrice: Mom, he got our flag!

Natalie: We did that on purpose, because we're selfless.

Beatrice: Mom, you're taking the selflessness too far.

...

Dauntless

...

Marlene: Someone's coming!

Al: Give me your flag!

Marlene: Wait, don't shoot. You can have the flag if you go through your fear landscape.

Al: No thanks!

*bang*

Lauren: Aren't you curious?

Al: You know what? Can I go through Tris's? I want to know what her fears are.

*Beatrice bursts into Dauntless headquarters and runs to the feat landscape room.*

Beatrice: No! Al, please don't!

*bang*

Al: Two out of the way. Lauren, may I?

Lauren: Sure!

Beatrice: No, please!

Al: Here I go!

*Beatrice runs to her Abnegation house and hides under the covers. Al begins fear landscape. He sees the crows*

Al: Help! Crows! Get off crows!

*Bats at crows and screams for 4 minutes before remembering that he needs to calm down. He wonders how Tris got past this. Moves on to the tank.*

Al: Hey, let me- is there _water_ rising? Tris is afraid of being drowned in a tank? Wow, Tris. Way to be specific.

*The landscape moves on immediately since Al is calm. Now he is drowning in the middle of an ocean.*

Al: Help! I'm drowning! Well, I'm not scared because this isn't my fear.

*Moves on to Tris's room. He seems to be doing very well.*

Al: What? Oh, great. I'm being kidnapped. Help!

*Really is scared. Tough obstacle for him.*

...

Erudite

...

Susan: You hid the flag in a syringe? Wow.

*breaks syringe.*

Susan: Now I've-

*paralyzed. Bang*

Robert: I got your flag! Haha!

Edward: Shoot, I didn't know Susan would use up the whole thing!

Myra: I knew it was a bad idea.

Edward: Hey, shut up!

...

Candor

...

Peter: Why did they have to put us on guard? I want to play!

Molly: Christina's mean. Why don't we lead everyone to the flag?

Peter: Good idea.

Will: Where's your flag?

*Raises paintball gun*

Peter: Wait, don't shoot! It's in the room on the top floor!

Cara: How do we know you're not just going to trap us?

Molly: We're mad at Christina and Rose. And look- elevators! How are we supposed to stop you?

Will: Okay, point taken, come on Cara.

...

Dauntless

...

*It's been 10 minutes and Al is still being kidnapped.*

Al: Help! Help! Help! Help!

*Finally sees reason. Stops and lets the kidnappers shoot him. The landscape moves on*

Al: Uh... hi Four.

*obstacle continues*

Al: Four, what are you- I'm not Tris! Get away from me!

*Four chases Al around the room for 3 long hours.*

Al: Tris! I can't believe you're afraid of this! How could you put me through this!"

*Finally the landscape moves to the last obstacle.*

Al: It's a simulation.

*Bang bang bang bang*

Al: It's over. How long was I in there?

Marlene: Um... 5 hours.

Al: _Five hours?_

Marlene: Yeah, the capture the flag game ended a while ago.

Al: Which team won?

Marlene: Dauntless.

Al: But I finished the fear landscape. I got the flag.

Marlene: The game's over!

Al: But that's not fair!

*Throws flag to the ground*

...

*the party resumes*

Beatrice: Hi Al.

Al: Tris.

Beatrice: Uh... what did you think of my fears?

Al: Some of them turned into my fears. Marlene says I spent 5 hours in there.

Beatrice: That sounds about right.

Four: Hello.

Al: No!

*Runs all the way to Amity*

Four: Why is he suddenly afraid of me?

Beatrice: Uh... he went through my fear landscape...


End file.
